


Starlight lovers

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, because I keep writing bittersweet and angst for these guys, i thought i'd get fluffy af for ya'll for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: "You seem pensive," Robin said.  His lips brushed Chrom's with each word.--Robin and Chrom gaze at the stars.  Just a little bit of pure, tender fluff to balance out the angst I keep pouring from my wretched soul.





	Starlight lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a gift I wrote for Valentine's Day for Eli, but ya'll can have a read too. I'm actually thinking about doing a HELL of a lot of modern AU domesticity type stuff with Chrobin since the other half of my fic ideas are impossibly sad/bittersweet. So you all will get a balance of the two...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.

"What do you say we pitch a tent?" Robin said.

Chrom grunted. 

They'd laid a tarp down in a grassy clearing, but no matter how Chrom finagled, he felt a root jut into his back.  This mattered little; Robin was curled up in Chrom's arms, the top of his head tucked under Chrom's nose and the rise and fall of his chest a quiet counterpoint to the rustle of wind through the thicket.  Chrom absently rubbed Robin's back. 

"Depends on what kind of tent you were thinking," Chrom finally answered.

He felt Robin pinch his arm, but intercepted his hand and lifted it up to his mouth to press a tender kiss to his knuckles.  Slowly, he tilted Robin's fist back and pressed another to the inside of his wrist.

Robin snorted.  "Don't give me any ideas, Chrom."

"You already had ideas," Chrom said.

"Hm, true."

They soaked in a quiet moment.

"The stars are really pretty," Chrom said.  He stared up where the overlap of branches pulled back for a circle of sky.

This far from the city, the stars were infinite.  Galaxies seeped across the heavens, glowing behind the shreds of a few lingering clouds.  The moon was nearly full--waning or waxing, Chrom forgot which.  It hung low.

With a quiet, almost reverent sigh, Robin rolled over to stare up as well.  "They are," he murmured.  His hand tucked into Chrom's hand, and he adjusted his head onto Chrom's bicep.  "It's nice being this far away from the city.  Less light pollution washing them out.  It's been a long time..."

Chrom's hum vibrated from deep within his chest.  He shifted to watch Robin a moment, arm caught awkwardly under him.  If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost imagine the stars reflected in his eyes.

Robin blinked and raised a brow at him.  "Don't pull out a line comparing me to the stars.  I've seen the kinds of books you like to read on the toilet."  He lifted his head just enough that Chrom could free his arm and turn to face him.

Chrom laughed.  "Me?  Never!"  He cupped Robin's face in one palm and eased himself over him to press his lips to the corner of his mouth.  The next kiss parted his lips and lingered.

Robin sighed into his mouth.  One hand slipped up, fingers teasing the hair on the back of Chrom's neck.  "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?"

"You seem pensive," Robin said.  His lips brushed Chrom's with each word. 

"I feel small," Chrom said, after a moment.

“Small?”

“Hm,” Chrom murmured.

“I can assure you that you’re the same size you’ve always been.  Maybe bigger.”  Robin playfully flicked his chest, but his expression softened.  “But that’s not what you meant, is it.”

Chrom released a quiet breath.  “Not small in a bad way.  Just.  Looking up at the universe, seeing how infinite it is…makes me feel small.  This universe was just as big and beautiful before me, and it will be like that after I’m gone.”  He chuckled, smearing his palm down his own face.  “I sound a little cliché, I guess.”

“We’re all a little cliché,” Robin murmured.

Chrom shifted to look into Robin’s eyes.  “I know you don’t believe in fate and all that bullcrap, and honestly I don’t either until I’ve had a few shots of whiskey.  But, I can’t wrap my mind around the fact that I’m staring up at this sky with the one person in the world who I am totally and irredeemably in love with.  That’s…amazing to me.  That we are in the same place and the same time.  And we’re together.  How did that happen!  How was the universe so kind?” 

Chrom was breathless by the time he finished speaking.

Robin’s lip quirked into a gentle smile.  He squeezed Chrom’s hand. “I believe a lot of encounters are by chance.  A lot of everything is by chance.  So you’re right, I don’t believe in fate.  But I believe in my ability to choose, and I chose you.  And I will continue to choose to stand by you, love you, stare up at the stars with you.  And yes, we’re impossibly small and insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but I’m going to soak in every moment that I have with you.  Because to me you’re impossibly large and impossibly significant.  And hopefully that counts for something.”

Chrom laid back.  His eyes prickled with the warmth of unshed tears.  By some miracle his voice didn’t waver.  “I’m glad that luck was on our side.”

Robin also laid back.  “Me too.”


End file.
